Who seduces the Seducer?
by Noneworking
Summary: Letant (Tears of the Prophets) goes with Solok (Take me out to the holosuite) to see Solok's half vulcan daughter confirmed as a Kolinahr master. Things don't go as planned. One shot...rated M


**A/N: Life has caught up with me and most all of my stories are on hold. Working work, work, work...that said...here is a little fun for now. I don't own anything...cept my OC that is all.  
**

Letant felt himself drifting to sleep as the flitter scooted across the Vulcan landscape. He could hear Solok talking but his brain turned off miles back, and all he sounded like was white noise. His eye lids were so heavy it felt like two reman moons were weighted on his lashes.

He was about to surrender to sleep when he heard Solok say, "We have arrived."

Letant's eyes flew open, "Oh good, very good." He replied as if he were wide awake.

Solok smirked, "You did not hear anything I said on the way here."

"Oh no, old man, I heard everything…" Letant said groaning as he stood, "I just didn't way attention to what you were saying, but I heard it…why do you think I was so sleepy?" He laughed, and slapped Solok on his back.

Solok shook his head, "We are staying at the Temple at Mt. Seleya."

"That much I know Old man. And your Daughter…T'Wulf, is being confirmed as…"his voice trailed off, "Don't tell me….don't tell me…." He tapped his fingers against his temples as if to shake the word loose in his mind.

"Kolinar master."

Letant groaned, "I said don't tell me, old man, I was just about to guess that." He picked up his case and shuffled off the transport, "I was never fond of T'wulf, she was such a cold and distant child." He muttered, "Will we get to see T'Lyn?"

"No, Senator, she is on Earth at the academy…teaching, I believe." Solok said neutrally following him off the ramp.

"Oh balls, I do favor her more."

"If you found her cold before, you will find her more so now. She has shed all vestiges of emotion, and is one of the first half-vulcan Kolinahr masters ever." Solok said the smirk on his lips reaching his eyes. "Tomorrow at sundown, the ceremony begins. The priests and priestesses will see to your accommodations. I have arranged that you will have a tour of the temple."

Letant stopped in his tracks, "Where will you be?" he replied, slightly indignant.

"My son, father, and mother will be in the meditation chamber until tomorrow at sun down when T'Wulf will be presented." He pointed to the door where they were to enter. "I did not think you would wish to meditate for the next thirty hours."

"Bloody right I don't…had I known this, I would have come tomorrow." He muttered under his breath.

Solok sighed, "You are my chosen brother. It is an honor to be at an ascension ceremony. Once the doors lock there will be no getting in or out until after Th'kut rises tomorrow."

Letant rolled his eyes and felt for his flask or Romulan ale, "Very well old man, very well…"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant stood looking out the window over what he presumed was the Vulcan forge. He turned and looked at his room. It was small, not very comfortable, and…boring. He adored Solok and his family, but by Romulan's moons he had some incredibly dull things that went on in his life.

He walked across the room, and flopped on his bed, pulling his flask from his boot he took a quick couple of swigs. He doubted even the power of the ale to relieve his boredom, and suddenly he wished he had his padd to do some work.

A gentle knock came to his door and he groaned, "Enter."

An elderly woman stepped through the door, "Senator Letant of Romulus?"

"The one and only old girl. How may I help you?" He replied standing up to make a pretense of decorum.

"It is I who am here to aid you, Senator. Come with me, I will take you and show you our temple, and then to your dinner."

He nodded, "One moment, mum, if you could give me just a few seconds of privacy."

She bowed to him and backed from the room. He flipped open his flask and chugged it dry, then tossed it on the bed. With a sigh he grinned, "Much better…"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant walked behind the old Reldai, like he had with Solok, her voice was becoming white noise to his ears. _Meditation room this, room of contemplation that…_He thought, and it might have been the ale now well entrenched in his blood but he had the thought of going back in time to teach Surak how to party. He was trying to stifle a chuckle at the mental image when something perked his ears.

"And this is the training room for the sect of Reldai who see to men's needs while they burn with fire."

Letant's eyes widened and he stepped up to the door. The Reldai placed her hand on his shoulder, "That is not for outsiders to see, Senator. I was told to give you knowledge but the sight of our Reldai in such training…it is a personal time."

"Of great contemplation." Letant said with a sigh, wanting desperately to bang his ridged forehead into the thick wood of the door.

The Reldai nodded, "Indeed." He flipped her robes over her arms and pointed away, "I will see to your last meal now, Senator. Follow me."

Letant turned and walked behind the old woman, he glanced back, raising an eyebrow and then looked at the back of the reldai's head as he walked behind her.

He smirked thinking of a way to get back there. There was little to no harm in looking, after all…and how could they think someone wouldn't be curious about such a room? He thought of his time on Deep Space 9, when that strange Ferengi man tried to get him to purchase holosuite time, luring him in with the mystifying title, "Vulcan Love Slave."

He chuckled softly. Had there not been a war on, he most definitely would have attempted such a program, for the pure amusement of it, if nothing else. After all, how arousing could a _Vulcan_ love slave be?

As if on cue the withered old woman turned to him, "Here is your dining area, Senator. " He waved to young bald Vulcan men over who lay out trays of teas and food. "My time with you is done. I must return to the master meditation area. One of these acolytes will take you back to your room if you need assistance."

"Thank you T'Sai. Your service honors me." He said raising an awkward ta'al and bowing his head.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant stood from the table pushing back the empty plates with a smack of satisfaction. Meat or no meat, that was a good meal. Though he was disappointed no ale was served, he hadn't expected something so fun on Vulcan, especially not in the capital of dull.

He stood and the two young men came to his side. They walked together down the hall toward his room. Near the room that taunted him, he feigned to trip, discreetly dropping one his remote spying devices before he stood back up.

The young men bent to help him and he feigned distain, "I'm a Romulan senator, unhand me. You should have your floors fixed! Fifteen hundred years old or not, that is a disgrace!"

He began to flounce off making the men move quickly to catch up with him. He grinned as they followed, knowing that by the time they returned to that spot his little spy device would be under the door and doing his bidding.

When they reached his door he turned to the young men, "Your service honors us and all that. Good night boys." He backed into his room and slammed the door.

Letant went to his bags and pulled another flask of ale from a side pocket and a small remote with a screen from the other one. He activated his little bug and laughed as the screen lit up giving him a view of the hall. "Oh by damn, I'm good." He chuckled darkly as he moved the bug toward the door that he wished to see behind.

Taking a large draft of his ale, Letant smirked as it crossed from under the darkness of the door into the fire lit round room. He frowned slightly not seeing anything or anyone, just a load of what looked to be pillows laid out around a fire and what looked to be a small spring of water.

He cursed himself for being too frugal and not purchasing a new system with a color screen. It looked rather lovely, even if no one was there. He frowned slightly as he moved his little bug around the room. It was decadent, for a Vulcan temple. Comfortable, lots of water and…He moved his bug under a pillow as the light changed in the room and then returned to normal.

The door had opened up and closed again. He lay his receiver down on his bed and chuckled as he rubbed his hands together wickedly. From where his remote was sitting it appeared that two women came in, one dressed as the woman who had given him his tour, the other in…

Letant gasped. He could not see this young woman's face, but even in the grey haz of his view screen he could see her body was covered only with a thin see-through gauze like fabric. She was wearing jewelry, lots of it, and her long straight hair went down past her bottom. His mouth began to water.

"Move out of the room you old hag!" Letant spat at the monitor as the other woman moved so she was not visible anymore on the screen. He took a long sip of his ale and then tried to move his device.

Fortunately, he saw the elder woman leave the room. He scanned the room and found the younger woman there, by herself, standing statue straight with her hands raised up to the ceiling.

He leaned back, "I don't know how that might please a Vulcan man my dear, but it doesn't do a thing for me." He chuckled, "Though your body does look rather….tasty clothed in so little. You may get to that training, young T'Sai…any….moment now….aaaany….moment.." he chanted softly waiting for anything to happen.

With a sigh he leaned back and propped the screen up on his leg. "Nothing is going to happen is it young woman?" He said to the screen sipping his ale. He stared at the screen until the warmth of the ale finished the job Solok's voice had done earlier. His eyes began to close and he struggled to stay awake to see if there was more to this training room, but as the minutes passed his eyes slammed shut.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant's eyes popped open and he grabbed for the screen. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but he fire was dim in the room, and Th'Kuht was rising on the horizon. He took a draft of his ale and looked around the room. He thought he saw the outline of a woman meditating in the dying light of the forbidden room, but couldn't be sure.

"That's it." Letant said, getting up. He tossed his screen back over his shoulder onto the bed. He took another long draft of his ale as he walked from his room.

Looking both ways he saw all the lights were dimmed. Out the window behind him he felt more than heard a large presence of people. He peeked out the window and it seemed that everyone, including Solok, Sovar, and T'Pel where gathered around in cross legged meditation. He jumped when he heard the gong strike and then giggled.

"The cats are all napping, let the mouse have some fun." He purred.

He tip toed down the corridor until he came to the door of temptation. He blew some of his breath on his hand and shrugged, "Ale breath, better than…plomeek breath I suppose." He placed his hand on the latched and quietly opened it slipping inside without a sound.

He paused as he closed the door waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. He saw the lovely lilting figure perched on some pillows and he grinned.

"Dear T'Sai." He purred as he crept across to her. "Are you in need of training?" he asked with a grin, stifling a chuckle at his own humor.

The woman opened her eyes. She recognized that smell, knew that voice. She blinked and tilted her head. "Perhaps, what have you to teach?" She asked standing up from her meditation, not letting on she might know who this was.

"Is this not the room where they teach how to handle a man who burns?"

"It is." She said neutrally, "But I am not here to learn that skill, as I already have. Besides, I do not think you suffer from the madness of the fever."

"Oh you do not know young T'Sai…I burn as no other Vulcan man can." He paused trying to make out her face, but she was obscured by the shadows.

Her eyes widened, and her carefully controlled heart began to beat a bit harder. She had dreamed of this, of this man many times, and now on the eve of her ascension she had to face the vestige of desire she might not overcome. "Stay where you are, Osu. Come no closer."

Letant pouted, "But how will you cool the fire if I cannot come closer?"

She shifted on her feet and swallowed, "I am not for you." She said thinly, "I am still untouched. Surely a man of your age will require a more skilled hand than mine."

He frowned, "How old are you that you would say you are trained and yet…" he took a few steps closer and when he saw her back up he paused. "Have not known a man's fever?"

"Twenty five." She said neutrally, "I came to the temple young, renounced all bonds."

Letant tsked his teeth, "A pity…So you would let me be consumed by my own fire tonight young T'Sai?" He hazarded another step forward, pausing to see if she would retreat. When she did not he took another step.

"It would not be logical for me to allow any life to be extinguished for any reason. " She replied standing her ground. She could smell his pheromones, underneath the distinct scent of Romulan ale and expensive human cigar that seemed to linger on him though she never saw him partake of that habit. It evoked warmth in her core, one she had not experienced since she last saw him so many years ago. "But I do not believe you will die if you do not mate."

"You cannot know that." He purred, "Are my ears not pointed? Does my blood not flow green in my viens?"

"You are a Romulan." She whispered.

He gasped, "You don't say!"

"I do." She said staying in the shadow as he approached.

"And do you know Romulan physiology so well?"

"I don't, but I have never heard of the fever taking one of your people."

"Do we want to take that chance, T'Sai?"

She saw him step into the single beam of light that struck before her. He had the same striking blue eyes she remembered from when she was young. His hair was still as black and his shoulders still as broad. She swallowed thickly. "No."

"No you will not have me? Or no you do not wish to take the chance?" He said with a wolf like grin.

She turned and pointed to the pillows behind her, "I will not take the chance…" she whispered.

Letant's eyes went wide. He never expected this ham-handed ruse would amount to more than a slap on the face or removal. He was shocked and did not move.

"Are you going to lay down or not?" she whispered, her fingers working at a clasp at her neck. She shrugged off the meager robe and let it pool at her feet.

Letant's mouth went dry again. He felt scandalous, and it thrilled and disgusted him. He laughed, "I will say you are dedicated to your line if you would willingly take a Romulan lover." He shook his head, "Vulcans…" he muttered, "I have no fever other than the one any man might carry for a beautiful woman. " he allowed himself to look over the shadow of her body, "You may put your clothes, such as they are, back on young T'Sai." He made to turn from her and her hand caught him on the shoulder.

"No." she said firmly, "You will lay down now and allow me to bring you to completion….several times."

Letant laughed, "Excuse me? Aren't I the one who is supposed to be forceful if I have certain desires?"

"Yes." She said bitterly, "Yet you would leave now…" she picked up his hand and removed the glove, running it up her side she pushed his palm onto her breast, "And I do not see the logic of leaving when a woman would give herself to you."

"I came out of curiosity, and would have seduced you under false pretenses. What does that say about me, young T'Sai." He said gently rubbing his thumb over the swelling bud of her breast.

"It says you are a Romulan. Yet, instead of following through with the pretense you would spare me and walk away…" she lifted his other hand, removing the other glove and slid it up her body, "Which tells me…"she let a small gasp, "that I want to give to you may maidenhood." She pulled him around and pushed him gently down into the pillows relishing the small "oof" she heard pass his lips.

Letant chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "Well young, minx…do I even get to see your lovely face?" he reached up and cupped her cheeks, letting his fingers tangle in her fine black hair.

"No." she said flatly, "It is enough that I see yours, your blue eyes mesmerize me and make me forget my logic." She said bucking her hips into his.

He gasped softly, "High praise indeed from a Vulcan. Perhaps, you are in fever."

"Perhaps, though doubtful." She covered his eyes with her hand and bent pressing her mouth against his, pushing her tongue into his, coaxing it to dance with her.

Letant returned the kiss, running his fingers around the back of her hair pulling her closer to him. He grunted a protest when she pulled from the kiss but was made silent as she nibbled up his ear. "My dear lady, you do not behave as Vulcan at all."

She stopped her nibbling and pulled back working at the snaps on his jacket, "Have you had so many Vulcan lovers that you would know how one behaves."

Letant smirked, "Touché my dear…though I'm impressed so far." He felt the air hit his chest, and her soft fingers run up and down his skin. He smiled softly as she played with the tuffs of black hair. "It's odd, for one so young and inexperienced, you seem to be savoring and not devouring."

"If you were to take only one lover in your life….wouldn't you?" She said, her voice growing husky.

Letant laughed again, "Oh dear girl, touché again. " he pulled her down kissing her deeply, rolling until he was atop her. "And what if I won't let you go after this?"

"You'll have no choice." She replied, still breathless.

"We will see about that. I am a powerful and important man, you know…" he purred kissing her neck, licking up her pointed ear, "Your ears are tiny, T'Sai…"

"Mhm…" she grunted in a non-committal way pushing off his clothes as he kissed her. Her thumb caught the band of his loincloth and pulled it off tossing it away. "And your manhood is not." She said simultaneously biting his neck hard and taking his length into her hand.

Letant threw his head back and growled, "Oh my yes! Mark me!" he chuckled, "Mark me little minx." He looked down trying to see her face as he lay back but cursed the shadows of the room. "You think…" he gasped as she stroked him with her hands, "You can mark a Romulan Senator and then not be his for the rest of your life? What game do you play at?"

"Your mouth is busy doing the wrong thing, Letant." She purred, returning the bite over his peck muscle.

"Oh the Minx! Oh the Minx knows me." His hips shifted, moving with her tender stroking, "Now she must be mine!"

He felt himself tumble to the side and felt her weight over him. He saw the light was about to touch her face and then his sight was stolen by her hair. "Minx don't toy with me." He growled pleasurably.

"You are mine this night to toy with." She replied and gently slid down taking his manhood in her mouth.

His hips froze, and time seemed to stand still. All his banter caught in his throat as she kissed his length before enveloping it with a swift motion. He moaned with abandon, his fingers stroking through her long hair as she moved so expertly on him, "Enough minx," he groaned, "A lady should not have to kiss me thusly…I want you…I want you to ride me." He growled pulling her up toward him.

He looked down and she had moved, and all he could see was the pink smirk on her lips. He'd seen that smirk before, but…where? Her hands kept moving on him, until he pushed them gently away. He took himself in his hand as she kissed him, and he carefully guided himself up and down her core. "This will hurt." He whispered against her mouth.

"I want the pain. So I will remember this always."

He placed himself at her entrance, trying to do so with care, but she impaled herself on him as soon as she felt him pass her barrier. He cried out feeling her stretch around him. Her nails dug into his biceps, he saw small rivlets of green blood welling up around her nails. He watched as she writhed over him, moving her hips, riding him with an abandon he had never seen before. He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing at her chest as she rode him, "Oh my minx!" he moaned, "Do I please you?"

"Y-yes." She whispered, running her fingers through his thick black hair as he kissed her at her chest. Her eyes fluttered closed and she allowed herself to moan, allowed herself to _feel_ this thing she had always wanted, from the man she always wanted. "Tell me I please you." She begged, running her fingers over the tips of his ears.

"Oh you do, my little minx, you very much do." He purred capturing her breast with his mouth again, as they writhed together.

She whimpered feeling his teeth gently nip at her bud, and a strange kind of tension began to build in her core. "Letant." She gasped.

"I know my minx! I know…Don't fight it, don't try to control it! Just feel it!" he roared and moved harder and faster into her, "Feel it my little minx!" He clung to her as they both moved with violent strength into each other, and as he heard her cry out, felt the pulse of her pleasure over his length he spilled himself into her.

They fell sideways onto the pillows. He was still within her. He opened his mouth to speak and felt her lips there kissing him. "Oh my little minx." He purred and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"I'd never imagine a Vulcan so passionate." He whispered into her neck, "I feel something from you, little minx, if I did not know better I would think it to be love…" He nuzzled her ear, licking the lobe playfully.

Tears welled in her eyes but did not fall. She had no answer for him, except to move against him again, rousing him alive once more.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant woke up and the room was filled with light. He sat straight up, looking around he saw no trace of his little mystery minx. His clothes were folded neatly at his feet, but he was alone in the room. He stood carefully dressing, looking for any sign of her, but found nothing. He might have been able to convince himself it was just a dream, but the green marks on his skin told him she was real.

His manhood twitched in his pants thinking of how many times they joined last night, how fervent she was how adoring he felt.

He cracked open the door and snuck down the hallway to his room. There was a strange hope within him, that since she knew who he was, perhaps….

He opened the door expectantly, but found no one. He growled. He would find her before the day was out and drag her back to Romulus with him. She would carry his children, and he would make her a queen among the throng of Senator's wives.

He straightened himself up, sprinkling some cologne on him, making sure he looked fitting and then made for the hall again.

Just as he was about to enter the dining hall he saw that Solok was approaching him. "Sorry, Old man, I'm rather busy…" Letant started but Solok held up his hand.

"We are leaving now, Letant. T'Wulf will not ascend this day." He said with a frown.

Letant was looking over the people gathered eating trying to discern who his little minx might be. "A pity old man." He said glancing at Solok.

"Disagreeable, but she will remain here and complete the path of Kolinahr." Solok said placing his hands behind his back, "It is not unheard of even pure Vulcans failing the first time."

Letant sighed, "Must we leave now, I'd like to…mingle a bit."

Solok raised his eyebrow. "We are leaving now, Letant, this is not a Romulan spa, it is one of our most sacred places of logic."

Letant's jaws flexed, "Very well." He said, thinking not having Solok with him would make it easier. He would leave with him, and return under some pretense of diplomacy. He turned and Solok caught him. "What old man?"

"Your things are being gathered, Letant, we must say good-bye to T'Wulf and leave directly."

Letant nodded, "Fine." He said with a sigh.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Letant was lingering outside the door to the shuttle padd, he could hear Solok speaking to his daughter, he presumed. His eyes lingered over the passing Reldai, and he was growing agitated with each moment. None of them were _her. _

He heard Solok open the door behind him "We are ready, Letant." He said, to the back of the Senator's head. Turning to his daughter he raised the ta'al, "Live long and prosper, my daughter."

T'Wulf nodded and returned the ta'al.

"Will you say good-bye to your chosen uncle, T'Wulf?" Solok asked as he shouldered his bag.

Letant turned only half looking at T'Wulf, his eyes still scanning for his little minx.

When Solok was at the shuttle ramp T'Wulf raised the ta'al to Letant. "Live long and prosper, Letant."

Letant looked down, his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. "T'Wulf?"

She gave the ghost of a smirk and he stepped back. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and he saw the tip of a bite mark at her collar.

"You need to go. My father is waiting." Her green eyes glittered at him for a moment. And she turned to walk away, "I'll always love you…" she whispered and vanished behind the door, locking it fast.

Letant stood staring at the wood, not able to move or to think. He jumped when he felt Solok's hand on his shoulder, "Come, we are already behind schedule. Since we won't be at a the ceremony tonight, We are scheduled to attend a peace conference on Denobula."

Letant turned and nodded walking stiffly toward the shuttle.

"Are you….unwell?"

He nodded, "And I may never be well again, Old man."


End file.
